Dominance
by Fantasy's-Priestess
Summary: Dean is no sub...until Cas gets angry that is (posted from my AO3 account)


**Yay my first smut :) My brain went 'what the hell' and I wrote this…Oh yeah, just warning you all, this is a first time fic, so that means it's a bit longer and it does get fluffy at times, despite the summary. But anyways, enjoy :)**

Dean was no submissive.

Ever since he was a teenager, he was the one who flirted with the ladies, asked them out, initiated the first kiss and finally, topped them in bed.

He was also dominant in other areas too; he took charge, did things himself, answered to no one, remained the one strong constant in his life. That's just who he was.

And _none _of that was going down the drain just because he was dating a dude.

No; he was going to be an ordinary, male, alpha, dude. Who just happens to date guys on the side. Nothing was going to change.

Right?

Cas was cool with it. He didn't mind taking Dean's cock. Sometimes he even screamed his love for it in the night when they finally got some alone time.

And Dean would've thought that that was the end of it; that Cas would always beg for Dean's cock and he would give it to him…that was until one major ass fight with Cas.

It was just after a really bad fight with some demons that popped out of nowhere. Team Free Will won of course, what with an Angel on their side, but just barely.

Castiel was furious.

"I told you; you have to be careful Dean." He had whispered dangerously upon entering the motel room of the night. Thankfully Sam had gotten used to getting them their own room, so the fight was not being witnessed by the younger Winchester.

"I was! I had Ruby's knife just in case—"

"You have a more deadly weapon then a Demon's knife Dean. Yet you left without saying a word to me." Cas glowered.

"We had a fight! I thought you wanted some alone time or some fucking shit like that!" Dean cried exasperatedly, his hands in the air.

"I do not, as you say, 'give a rat's ass'. I do not care if we are quarreling or not; I expect you to come to me when you need me. And you must have known you'd need me for this. Demon signs were everywhere. Yet you went off anyways…" Castiel whispered, his voice dripping with warning.

Dean knew that Cas was just being protective. That he just hated the thought of Dean being hurt, especially when he could've stopped it.

After all, Dean felt the same way.

But he could not help the next words that came out of his mouth.

"I'm no fucking damsel in distress Cas! I'm a big boy who can take care of himself!"

With no warning, Dean was slammed into the nearest wall, the painting near them shuddering in protest. Cas had grabbed him by the front of his ACDC t-shirt and was now so close their noses practically touched.

"If you're such a _big boy_, why do I have to save your ass?"

Dean couldn't help it; his lower abdomen twisted.

It was the low growl of Cas' voice, and the mix of swear words that was making blood rush to Dean's groin…At least, that's what he told himself.

"You tell me not to treat you like a damsel in distress, yet who ends up saved and who does the saving?" Cas continued, his fist tightening even more on the shirt.

Dean again couldn't help himself; he leaned forward and captured Cas' lips with his own.

It was _not _because he was trying to ascertain his dominance. Not at all.

Cas ripped his lips away from Dean's and with a menacing growl hissed, "No. I am _not _done talking. _I _saved _you _Dean. You have no right to quarrel with me when _you_ are in the wrong. Now _be quiet_."

Now it was Cas' turn to kiss Dean, practically all teeth and a couple light brushes of lips. Normally Dean would be pulling away and kissing Cas back and even harder. After all, _he _was the dom in this relationship…

But he couldn't even bother to pretend anymore.

He was fucking turned on by Cas being angry and in control.

He could taste his own blood in his mouth as Cas kissed him thoroughly, harshly, angrily. It shouldn't be hot, it should be _fucking terrifying._ One doesn't normally get kissed so hard that they can feel blood on their lips…but hot _damn_. Cas is pressing him up against the wall, his body strong and long against his, kissing him within an inch of his life. And if the hardness coming from his groin area was any indication, Cas was enjoying it.

If he hadn't been turned on right now, he'd be severely judging himself.

Cas pulled away from Dean's lips with a smack and moved downwards, kissing Dean's cheeks and his jawline—well, less kissing more slapping with his (_bloody_ Dean realized with a small moan) lips.

"You foolish _boy_," Cas hissed between kisses, "willing to get yourself _killed_? Over dominance? You stupid, pathetic _boy_."

Dean just moaned, entwining his fingers in Cas' hair on his nape. Not for long though, because Cas was slapping his hands away and righting himself. Dean whined at the loss of contact.

"How _dare you_ Dean Winchester. _How dare you_? You have no _right _to lose your life now that it is intermingled with mine." Castiel growled, slapping the wall beside Dean's shoulder.

Dean stared at Cas with slight awe and slight disapproval for killing the mood. "_Cas…_"

"Shut _up _Dean." And with that Dean was soaring across the room and landed unceremoniously onto the motel bed.

"Damn Cas; for a knight in shining armor you're not that graceful—" but he never got to finish his quip because said knight was now looming over him, his eyes flashing.

Dean could take the hint.

Cas recaptured his lips silently and then, without any warning slammed his hips into Dean's. Dean let out a high-pitched moan in surprise at the brush of their cocks. _Holy fucking shit. _He attempted to thrust his hips up, desperately wanting the friction again, but Cas beat him to it. Cas grabbed him and shoved his hips back onto the bed.

"_No._" was all Castiel whispered. He sat up onto his heels and gathered Dean's hands into his own. Before Dean could question it, his hands were being held above his head and Cas was mouthing at his neck. Cas nipped and bit and sucked, and Dean knew that there would be plenty of bruises tomorrow.

He hoped he could blame them on the demons.

He jolted in surprise when he felt their cocks rub together a few moments later. And yet again, when Dean went to thrust his hips up, Cas hindered him–this time by biting down. _Hard._

"Fuck Cas!" Dean cried…he wasn't entirely sure it was out of protest or not.

Cas just hummed into his neck and gently licked at the bleeding wound.

"Stop teasing me." Dean growled, his patience wearing thin.

Cas froze in place before slowly, so _slowly _looking up at him. A tiny bit of blood was on his lips and his eyes flashed yet again. _Fuck._

"Cas, I didn't mean—"

It was too late. Cas was off of Dean within seconds and quickly standing by the window. Dean groaned in annoyance before going to stand up—

"Sit down Dean."

He did what he was told.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. Not after what you did. But you tried to anyways…which is why…" Cas lifted his hand. Dean flinched, praying that he wasn't about to get spanked or some shit like that (he was new to this stuff, but he was pretty sure that wasn't his kind of kink).

…But instead Cas did something way worse.

He began to grab at the front of his pants.

Cas let out a little moan as he touched and traced and rubbed the dick that was straining to be freed from his pants. He was achingly hard now, not used to being the dom between them but surprisingly enough loving it. He was so tired of being the follower…he wanted to be the instigator, the leader, the fucker…he wanted to tease Dean until he begged for mercy. Twice.

The thought made him groan.

Dean groaned along with him, reaching to grab at his own crotch. The sight was _killing him_—

"Don't touch yourself Dean. Only _I'm _allowed to touch you." Cas commented lightly, giving him a stern look.

Dean gave a cry of indignation but stopped.

"If you like…you may touch me." Cas said, trying to make it seem like Dean had a choice but really, he didn't. He was quick to kneel in front of him. After all, he wasn't a stranger to stroking or sucking the angel's cock—how was this situation any different?

Cas looked down in surprise, not quite believing that Dean would actually follow his order. But he definitely didn't question it when Dean began to rub him almost roughly through his pants.

He didn't get to savor the feeling however; within seconds he was letting out a guttural moan when Dean suddenly replaced his hand with his mouth. Dean mouthed at the clothed cock eagerly, for once being the person who couldn't get enough of it.

Dean really shouldn't have been surprised when a few seconds later, after he had given a tiny nip, that all Cas' clothes suddenly disappeared and he was grazing bare cock.

"The perks of having an angel boyfriend." He grinned, grabbing the hard meat in front of him. Cas just moaned, thrusting into his hand. Dean let it be…after all, who was the tease tonight? Who was the dom? Just for tonight…he'd let Cas have his way.

"_Suck me_." Castiel suddenly begged, looking down at Dean with lust-blown eyes. Dean just stared back, raising his eyebrow.

It took a few seconds, but Cas took the hint.

"_Suck me._" He ordered, thrusting his hips in Dean's direction. Dean didn't need to be told twice. He took the hardness into his mouth, barely even stopping to taste the salty pre-come or enjoy the throbbing of the engorged veins on his tongue; instead he took as much as he could of it into his mouth, praying to whatever God there was that he wouldn't choke.

A few seconds later he learned, even if he did choke, the booming moan that burst from Cas' lips was worth it.

_Needing _to create more of those noises, he began to suck in earnest, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. He'd be damned if he couldn't get more of those noises out of the angel (if he really thought about it, he was damned whether he got the noises out of _the angel _or not).

Cas didn't let him get very far before he was whispering, "Enough."

In a spark of rebellion, he kept sucking, except _harder_. Why the hell not? He honestly wanted to see how far he'd get until—

The cock was practically ripped out of his mouth. Thankfully he had enough sense in him to retract his teeth, not wanting to hurt Cas in his most vulnerable place. _Looks like he's taking none of my shit today. _Dean thought dryly, but knew better to actually comment on it. When Cas was glaring down at you in all of his glory, you knew that he was not to be messed with.

"What did I tell you boy? I told you to stop—"

"Technically, you didn't tell me stop, you said—"

At the interruption, Cas reached out with his foot and teased the raging hard on Dean was sporting. Dean bit his lip to keep from whining at the gentle (_way too fucking _gentle) touches.

"Yet you did not listen to me. _Again,_" Cas continued, as if talking about the weather, "I'm very disappointed. So disappointed that this touching might be the only thing you might get all night."

Dean knew he was teasing, that he would never leave him in such a terrible state of need, but he was still not able to control the whine that came out of his mouth at the thought.

Now it was Cas' turn to raise an eyebrow and he quickly stopped the rubbing sensation.

"Are you not pleased with my solution? After all it would _put you in your place._" The last five words were emphasized with tiny little kicks of his foot, more pleasurable then painful. Well…it was painful, since now he was so painfully hard that he was close to giving up this game and fucking Cas into the mattress.

But the with the way Cas was looking at him, with both pleasure and superiority, promised for a good enough time to keep on with this.

"Please. Please touch me." Dean begged, past the point of no return now. He needed something, _anything_.

He did not expect the growl from Cas and being suddenly thrown onto the bed. _Again._

"Cas, you gotta—" he never got to finish his sentence. Because finally, _finally, _his cock was being paid proper attention to (he didn't question that now all of his clothes were gone—perks of an angel boyfriend). He gasped and writhed as he felt Cas stroke him gently, obviously teasing him with a twist of his wrist here and there. But Dean couldn't complain, because _holy crapping fuck _it felt good!

"Do you like it Dean? Does my hand feel good on your dick?" Cas whispered in his ear, making Dean moan. He felt the familiar curl deep in his belly as Cas began to pump with vigor now, less teasing more about pleasuring—And _hell_, with Cas and his words and his hand and _holy hot damn_—

"Stop. I'll come." Dean whispered, trying not to sound ordering.

Cas flicked his wrist one more time but surprisingly stopped, looking like Dean was feeling right now; neither of them wanted this to end quite yet.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, almost at a loss of what to do. Neither wanted to stop but how far were they willing to go? How far was _Dean_ willing to go? After all, with Cas' new dominant streak he highly doubted Cas would let him fuck him…

Voicing the option that Dean hadn't quite wanted to think about, Cas whispered gently, "I want to make love to you."

"What have we been doing for the past hour?" Dean quipped, playing with the sheet underneath the two. Cas noticed and put his hand on top of Dean's.

"You know what I mean Dean Winchester. It would be an honor to…and I will not lie and tell you that I do not want to attempt it. Though…if you are not ready, I understand. Just like you told me a month ago; I refuse to force you into something you do not want. So do not feel obligated to say yes just for my benefit. I only want this if we both do." Castiel said, caressing Dean's face gently as he talked, staring deeply into his eyes as he normally did…except this was not a normal scenario. This is far from normal. This was fucking—

This was giving up his virginity (and ew he was sounding like a sixteen year old _girl_) and trusting Cas beyond a fucking doubt. This was important and Dean loathed it. He hated that Cas was giving him time to think, that he wasn't just taking him in a fit of dominance.

But before he could get too mad, he remembered that this was exactly how he treated Cas their first time; like he was precious, like what he thought and felt _mattered_.

And that thought alone made Dean give up his anger.

"Dean?" Cas asked, bringing him back to the present.

His and Cas' cocks had lost some of their hardness by now, and it was painfully obvious that if he didn't do this and soon, they were not only done for the night but they might not even talk for awhile (more like he wouldn't talk for awhile; Cas would be totally fine with it all but Dean probably wouldn't—after all, sex was basically the only thing he was good at and if he couldn't do _that_ right, he had major issues).

But the problem was, this whole fucking ordeal would have to be done with a lot of fucking trust and (dare he say it) _love _(damn him). And honestly, he didn't have a lot of trust to spare…

"Dean…if you cannot do this, please say soon. I am getting nervous." Cas said bluntly, looking at him with honestly and utter trust. And as he looked into those eyes, he knew. He just fucking _knew _how this night was gonna end, had to end; for the first time he was going to be fucked.

Because if Cas trusted him and he trusted Cas (and he knew there was no way in Hell or Heaven that he didn't) then nothing could go wrong. This was the right decision.

Without so much of a word Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas, a little bit harsher then he meant to but he boiled that down to nerves. And if Cas' moans were any indication, it was enjoyed. After a few minutes of making out like teenagers (_everything was hot now, oh so hot, boiling, _hard) Cas pulled away and looked at Dean with surprise, glee and caution.

"Yes?" was all he had to ask.

"Yes." Dean confirmed, kissing him again and grabbing his hand. It didn't take much coaxing before Cas' hand was caressing his nether regions, so gently that it was obvious he thought Dean might break.

And who knows, maybe he might.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and fondling, lazily fore-playing. Dean knew that the goal was to get him relax and get him turned on enough to make the whole thing a worthwhile experience. He did the same thing to Cas their first time. And hey, it was working. In fact it worked so well that within 15 minutes he began to shake with need. Thankfully he wasn't the only one, because when he pulled away he noticed that Cas was fighting for control, for gentleness. But Dean could see the fire in his eyes and in his hands. He was practically begging to touch more, more, _more._

But he wouldn't take control, knowing that this was his lover's first time.

Dean would have to change that.

"_Cas._" He said, making him raise his eyebrow, "I won't break."

That was all Cas needed before kneeling beside Dean, Dean's cock in one hand, stroking lightly and the other suddenly slicked up with lube (perks of having an angel boyfriend)

"I'm going to start now." Cas warned in advance, and before Dean could even started shaking in nervousness there was a finger touching his hole. His hips shuttered at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Shh…shh I got you." Cas whispered soothingly, pushing Dean's hips back onto the mattress and holding him there. Dean sighed and nodded, almost thankful that he was holding him down.

Once again the finger came but he was helpless to the sensation now. All he could do was squirm a bit and tense slightly. Or a lot. He tensed so much Cas began to rub his arm gently and whispered, "Relax."

He wasn't one to not follow orders.

"Good boy." Cas whispered approvingly as his finger began to circle his hole. Both combined made Dean whimper, but not in any other way then in pleasure.

With no warning this time, Cas pushed the fingertip inside in one smooth push. Dean's eyes widened in shock and he involuntarily squirmed. _Holy shit._ That was new.

Cas' fingertip wiggled inside, just a bit, making him tense once more. These were strange and new sensations, and if he was honest with himself they scared him.

The wiggling stopped immediately and again Cas began to stroke his arm. "It's okay boy, it's okay…I have you. If you relax it will not hurt too much. I promise."

Not liking the thought of pain Dean quickly nodded, forcing himself to relax.

Cas gave a nod of gratitude and pushed a little farther, all the way to the first knuckle. There was a little burn, but thankfully like Cas said there was not much pain. He thought it also might have to do with the fact that Cas' hand snuck over to his cock and began stroking it. Both combined made Dean's toes curl.

While he was in this state of pleasure, he didn't even notice Cas had pushed himself farther inside until he had reached the second knuckle. He went to stop where he was, wanting Dean to get used to the sensation, when Dean hissed, "Put it all the way in."

"Put it all the way in what?" Cas couldn't help but ask playfully, remembering all the times Dean teased him when he was in this state.

"Fuck Cas, _please_." Dean cried, annoyed.

The finger made its way inside, until all of it was in his hole. Dean gasped, definitely not used to this…this strange sensation coming over his body. He didn't know if it was pleasure, pain, tenseness…Only one way to find out.

"Cas, can you please stop stroking me?"

The strokes stopped and all that was left in its wake was a finger up his ass.

Curious now, not exactly in pain, he began to experiment. He circled his hips, he made Cas wiggle his finger, he thrust the tiniest bit, all the while Cas staying perfectly still inside him or doing what he was ordered to. It wasn't until he clenched around the angel's finger did Cas snap. He quickly pulled the finger out a few inches and then thrust back inside.

And _holy fucking cheeseballs_

Dean gasped as a new feeling came over him, for the first time feeling the pleasure of this new experience.

"Holy shit Cas."

"Good?" Cas teased, a hint of smirk on his lips.

"Do it again."

Instead of doing it again Cas pulled out all the way.

"Hey!" Dean whined, just getting used to the feeling and even loving it. Cas ignored him though and instead focused on coating his second finger with lube, making Dean gulp. How was _that_ supposed to fit in that tiny hole (he didn't even let himself _think _about how Cas' cock was somehow going to fit inside him)?

"You know…one finger thrusting into your anus feels so so great Dean…" Cas began to whisper as he yet again teased Dean's hole. Dean whimpered and tried to get the finger inside, already craving the damn thing inside him. Thankfully Cas was merciful because he quickly thrust the finger inside, making Dean buck up slightly.

"But two fingers thrusting are better." Cas finally finished, taking out his finger and adding a second one.

_Ow._

That hurt a bit more then the last one. But as Cas slowly made his way inside, he could see what he meant by how two was better. He felt so _full_! And just that thought, that fullness made him slightly harder.

Within a couple of moments Cas' fingers were inside and without warning thrusting. He was less gentle the second time around, but Dean needed that. He craved the roughness.

"Oh yeah, oh _fuck yes!"_ Dean cried as he began to meet the thrusts.

It didn't take long (and only a little bit of a burn) for a third finger to be added and cries turned into howls. One of their neighbors banged on the wall but neither lover paid mind to it. They were in their own little world now. Fuck everyone else.

And for awhile Dean swore he was going to come, he was so close, he could fucking _taste it_—

But then it was gone. The impending orgasm, the fingers…_gone_.

Dean must've whined or protested or something because Cas whispered, "_No_ Dean. I need…I _need_…" He didn't have to finish his sentence. Dean knew what he needed. After all, he had needed it himself their first time, and just about every time after that.

He must've remained silent for too long (after all, getting a dick put up one's ass was kind of a scary thought) because Cas sighed and went to coat his fingers again.

_Fuck that_. Dean thought, grabbing him and with a sudden strength he swore he hadn't had a few seconds before (those fingers man…it made him into a pile of mush). He pulled Cas atop of him and whispered, "Go on."

"Are you sure?" Cas asked concernedly.

"I'm positive." He assured before spreading his legs. Cas gave him a small smile, his eyes speaking volumes about what he was feeling. He looked so thankful, so happy, so in awe…it made Dean in turn so very happy.

Cas took some lube and was generous with it as he coated his cock. He lay on top of Dean and gave him a gentle kiss, so gentle Dean felt like he was worth his and Cas' weight in gold. At that moment he felt so…loved. (_Stop being such a girl._ He berated himself)

At least until the head of Cas' cock came. His mind completely blanked after that. All he felt was a hard heat that was _definitely _not like Cas' fingers as it breached him. He wasn't gonna lie; it hurt and burned like crazy. But he wasn't about to be a wimp. He was going to remember how the fingers felt and remember he was eventually going to feel that pleasure again—

"_Dean_."

He opened his eyes and looked straight into Cas', who was looking at him intensely.

"I want to see your eyes, the eyes that speak so much louder then your words, as I take the present you willing gave me. It's impolite to look away."

God, those _words…_Dean groaned at the mix of the words, the cock in his ass (which was halfway in there just FYI) and suddenly the hand on his own cock. It had hurt in the beginning, but now it was a dull ache that he knew with just a few strokes and thrusts would go away.

He groaned again happily once the cock was (finally) fully sheathed in his hole. Cas seemed to share that same happiness and excitement because he began to shake. Wanting to feel that insane pleasure again, Dean whispered encouragingly, "Move Cas."

With a record that Dean knew beat his own (Cas went from unmoving to thrusting in 0.03 seconds) Cas was thrusting into him. He was obviously trying to be gentle, but _fuck _Dean didn't _need _gentle right the fuck now. He needed pleasure and he's been on the edge all night and he needed—

"HOLY FUCK!" Dean screeched when Cas tapped a special spot inside him. Cas grinned and keeping with that angle hit that spot over and over again.

No wonder he didn't last long after that.

With a few strokes, a few thrusts and a couple of grunts, Dean was almost there. In fact, he was right on the edge, just about to fall—

"Dean, _look at me. _Look at me and look at the way my cock keeps disappearing in your ass."

With a howl Dean was gone, looking at Cas all the while he shook and screamed and sobbed. It was one of his more intense orgasms. Cas followed right behind, grunting instead of crying out as he spilled his seed inside Dean.

When it was all over, Cas collapsed beside Dean, both gasping for breath and trying to stop shaking.

"You should take control more often." Dean grinned when he finally felt he had enough oxygen in his lungs.

"I will…just do not almost get yourself killed. You do not have to be in that situation to prompt dominance in me…" Cas whispered, grabbing Dean's hand in his own and looking over at him. There was that damn honesty and innocence and _damn…_he couldn't say no.

"I'll try Cas. I just…I don't know what I was thinking." Dean whispered, looking over at Cas for a second before looking pointedly at the ceiling.

Cas didn't say a word; instead he grasped Dean's hand a little tighter and whispered, "Sleep." Dean knew that stood for, _we'll talk in the morning_ and _I forgive you._

Dean's last feeling before falling to sleep was the sudden disappearance of the lube and the come that was _everywhere_.

_Fucking perks of having an angel boyfriend…_he thought with a small smirk before he was gone.

**This has been my first, so please be kind and tell me how I did :)**


End file.
